


Pilihan Yang Kauambil

by rasyalleva



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe dikit karena altan bukanlah altan /iyain, Gen, Humour, Tragedy, berilah saya kesempatan kedua untuk menyumbangkan fanfik yang lebih berfaedah di fandom ini, cERITA MACAM APA INI, ending macam apa ini, masih writer's block!!!! QAQ
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ada yang harus mati hari ini; Valent.





	Pilihan Yang Kauambil

**Author's Note:**

> scrambled milik lintankleen; tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> halo. ini fanfik pertama saya di fandom ini yang dibuat dengan tujuan untuk nyumbangin fanfik pertama saya di fandom ini (????). ok pembukaannya nirfaedah. silakan lanjutkan.

**i .**

Di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah, Valent terbatuk tiba-tiba. Secepat cahaya, ia menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan horor.

“Hei apakah ini artinya waktuku—”

“Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kematian tidak bekerja seperti itu, tahu.”

 

 

**i i .**

****Pagi itu, yang ia lakukan seharusnya adalah meneruskan rutinitas bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Ia mengambil tas di atas kursi dan menyelempangkannya, kemudian membuka kulkas, memastikan apakah masih ada sisa piza untuk ia santap sepulang sekolah. Senyumnya melebar saat melihat dua potong piza yang belum ia habiskan semalam. Oke. Hanya perlu dihangatkan saja beberapa menit dan ia bisa menghabiskannya.

Valent menutup pintu kulkas saat ponselnya bergetar.

Panggilan masuk.

Dari Tami.

Dikerutkannya kening. Tami. Ini _Tami_ , lho, entitas yang paling paham dan paling menolerasi bahwa dirinya punya privasi dan paling tidak suka kalau ditelepon. Kenapa sekarang malah meneleponnya? Valent ragu apakah ia harus membiarkan nada dering itu beberapa lama lagi agar panggilan Tami segera masuk ke pesan suara, atau apakah ia harus mengangkatnya saja—

“Angkat teleponnya.”

Refleks, ia berbalik badan.

Seseorang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Keduanya bertatapan.

Valent tertegun.

Ia mengangkatnya, dan terdengar suara Tami.

“ _Valent ini tentang Honey!_ ”

 

 

 

“Honey kenapa?”

Kalau saja tidak ada orang di hadapannya ini, ia pasti akan bertanya HONEY KENAPA dengan semua hurufnya kapital, raut muka panik maksimal yang tingkat keekspresifannya tidak dapat dibayangkan siapa pun, jantungnya berdebar keras sampai terasa seolah masing-masing detaknya saling berkejaran.

Kemudian terdengar sahutan dari Tami lagi. “ _Aku nggak tahu … dia masuk ke kamarmu dan menggonggong terus di atas kasur._ ”

Tidak aneh anjing tiba-tiba menggonggong. Yang aneh kalau dia tiba-tiba _tidak_ menggonggong. Kekhawatiran bahwa Honey sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat terhapus sudah dari pikirannya. Valent mengembuskan napas. “Kira-kira kenapa dia?”

“ _Nggak tahu, tuh? Kalau_ feeling _anjing, mungkin nggak? Honey nggonggong di atas kasurmu soalnya, ini malah lagi bolak-balik dari kasur ke_ pet bed _segala. Nggak kenapa-kenapa kan, di sana?_ ”

Valent terdiam. Berkedip sekali. Mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Orang itu masih ada. Masih berjarak dua meter darinya.

“ _Heeeei, di sana kenapa-kenapa nggak? Aku harus berangkat sekolah ini!_ ”

Kekhawatiran pertama telah lenyap: Honey baik-baik saja.

Namun ternyata, dirinyalah yang dalam masalah.

 

 

 

“Kamu jangan berangkat sekolah sampai Honey tenang.”

“ _Nggak bisaaa! Ini aku masih ngelusin terus, tapi Honey nggak berhenti-berhenti!_ ”

Valent menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan orang yang sejak tadi masih betah-betahnya berdiri di hadapannya ini. “Bikin Honey diam, bisa? Dia kan, bukan yang bakal kenapa-kenapa. Tami harus berangkat sekolah.”

Sosok itu melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Sedikit terkejut. Mulutnya membuka, tetapi ada jeda sesaat—tidak langsung keluar sepatah kata. Sampai kemudian sosok itu akhirnya mulai bicara. “Memangnya kamu pikir aku dukun, apa?”

“Jadi yang namanya malaikat maut itu cuma bisa nyabut nyawa saja?”

Sekakmat.

Kali ini, pertanyaannya sukses membuat sosok tak dikenal ini _sungguhan_ kaget. Raut wajahnya kaku mendadak, seperti habis dikejutkan dengan setrum. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda dengan alis mata tebal itu susah payah berusaha agar ia tidak ternganga, tetapi sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, mau tidak mau reaksi keterkejutan tetap saja lolos dari mulutnya, “Kok … kok kamu—?!”

Valent buru-buru menempelkan kembali ponsel ke telinganya. Suara gonggongan Honey masih terdengar. “Masih?” tanyanya retoris.

“ _Masih!_ ”

“Sebentar lagi berhenti.” Valent mengatakan itu dengan nada seyakin mungkin, menatap lurus-lurus ke arah orang yang mempunyai kemungkinan kuat menjadi malaikat mautnya ini—tidak salah lagi.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu masih terkejut, tetapi kemudian mulai dapat menenangkan diri. Dengan sorot mata yang masih tidak percaya saat menatap balik Valent, ia menjentikkan jarinya.

“ _Valent! Sudah berhenti._ ”

Ah.

Valent terdiam.

Jadi, sosok di hadapannya ini sungguhan malaikat maut, rupanya.

 

 

 

Sebenarnya, saat itu ada sedikit bagian dari diri Valent yang menolak untuk percaya.

 

 

**i i i .**

****“Pagi, Valent!”

“Pagi,” jawabnya, mengangkat tangan untuk membalas lambaian Filan.

Ia duduk, meletakkan tasnya, menengadahkan kepala. Menatap si malaikat maut di hadapannya … eh, tadi, ia menyebut namanya siapa?

Oh, benar. Altan.

Valent tidak tahu kalau malaikat maut punya nama panggilan.

Selain memperkenalkan diri, Altan juga mengatakan hal lain.

Bahwa ia akan mati karena Visi.

 

 

**i v .**

****Istirahat pertama, Valent pergi ke perpustakaan. Mau di mana lagi tempat yang aman untuk bisa bicara dengan Altan tanpa kemungkinan mendapatkan gelar “orang sinting”?

Valent menghela napas. “Bilang bagaimana tepatnya aku akan mati karena Visi.”

Iya. Itulah yang dikatakan malaikat mautnya, saat Valent berkali-kali menyerang dengan merecoki pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting: _pagi ini panas sekali, apakah aku akan mati sekarang karena terbakar matahari?_ _Pemuda di arah jam dua belas itu tampak misterius, apakah dia adalah pembunuhku? Hei, ini aku batuk, apakah waktuku sudah tiba?_

“Aku nggak mungkin mengatakannya.” Altan menjawab, pembawaannya mulai tenang, sebagaimana malaikat maut seharusnya bersikap. “Intinya, kamu pikirkan saja semua kemungkinan kamu akan mati kalau ada orang bernama Visi di dekatmu.”

“Misalnya.”

“Anggaplah kalau Visi bawa makanan untukmu, kamu mati tersedak. Anggaplah kalau kamu mengantarnya pulang, kamu mati tertabrak. Anggaplah kalau kamu berjalan bersamanya di koridor, kamu mati terpeleset.”

“Yang kamu sebutkan adalah hal-hal yang nggak mungkin terjadi antara aku dan Visi, jadi apakah itu artinya aku nggak jadi mati?”

Altan mengerutkan kening. Menarik diri. “Tunggu.”

Tiba-tiba saja, di hadapan Altan muncul buku besar yang melayang di udara, membuka sendiri halaman demi halaman. Valent diam. Memperhatikan. Malaikat maut yang makin ke sini makin lebih terasa seperti pemuda biasa menggumam lama. Sepertinya malaikat maut itu punya data seluruh kehidupannya.

Yah, Valent bukannya peduli juga, sih. Toh, isi kehidupannya cuma anjing—

“Kamu pernah melakukan ketiganya, kok, dengan dia.”

Giliran ia yang kini mengerutkan kening. Benarkah?

“Kamu pernah makan masakannya dia. Dia menawarkannya padamu sebelum _band_ kalian yang bernama Scrambled manggung pertama kali—”

“Oh!” Valent menepukkan tangannya. “Iya. _Waffle sandwich_ -nya enak.”

“Kamu mengantar dia pulang habis belajar bersama, sehari sebelum ujian.”

“Hah, kapan itu?”

“Kalian belajar bersama. Sama dua anak lain bernama Filan dan Axel. Di kafe namanya—”

“Oh! Iya. Cuma aku yang menganggap _red velvet_ -nya kafe itu enak. Habis rasanya nggak terlalu manis.”

Altan kemudian menatapnya lama, tetapi sebelum Valent bertanya, sosok itu kembali fokus pada buku melayang yang terbuka di hadapannya. “Kalian pernah jalan bareng menyusuri koridor. Sewaktu kamu tanya dia apakah masih punya _voucher_ diskon untuk pesan makanan lewat ojek _online_ —”

“Oh! Iya. Waktu itu aku mau piza.”

Buku itu hilang, bersamaan dengan sang malaikat maut menegakkan kepalanya dengan tampang penuh emosi. “Kamu tuh, ya! Benar-benar—ah. Lupakan sajalah!”

Valent mengangkat alis.

Kok marah-marah, sih?

 

 

**v .**

Bel masuk berbunyi saat Valent menyusuri koridor. Melirik Altan. “Kalau aku bilang ke orang lain, bagaimana?”

“Nggak bagaimana-bagaimana. Mentang-mentang kutu buku, kamu kemasukan plot-plot novel, ya?” Altan menyahut. “Kamu bilang ke orang-orang kalau kamu mati hari ini pun nggak akan membuatku langsung mencabut nyawamu di tempat. Takdir sudah punya rencananya sendiri—”

“Valent?”

Valent berhenti.

Visi di hadapannya. “Aku habis dari kelasmu tadi, ketemu Filan. Kamu ….” Visi membuat jeda, memandang Valent sejenak, mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum menyambung, “… ngobrol dengan siapa?”

“Malaikat maut.” Valent menuding malaikat mautnya yang tak terlihat oleh Visi dengan tenang. “Di sebelahku. Dia akan mencabut nyawaku hari ini.”

Visi mengangkat alis. “Hah?”

“HAAAH?” Altan menatapnya, matanya terbelalak.

Valent menoleh ke arah Altan. Mengerutkan kening. “Katanya boleh bilang ke orang lain?”

“Tapi kan, biasanya orang nggak akan mengucapkannya seblak-blakan itu!”

 

 

**v i .**

Valent ingin bertemu Honey.

Sangat. _Sangat ingin_.

“Kenapa kamu santai sekali, sih?”

Valent yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja, mencoba untuk tidur _meskipun tidak bisa_ , buru-buru mendongak. Terpanggil dengan kata-kata itu. “Siapa?”

Oh. Ia lupa kalau ini di tengah-tengah pelajaran.

Sekejap saja seisi kelas langsung menoleh menatapnya. Guru Sejarah mereka yang sedang menerangkan materi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis pun langsung berhenti bicara dan berbalik badan. Menatap Valent. Beliau mencoba membaca sorot mata siswanya yang hobi tidur di kelas itu, tetapi tidak dapat memecahkan apa pun. “Bapak baru saja bilang ‘Kasultanan Siak Sri Inderapura’, Valent, apakah kamu ingat sesuatu?”

Valent mengangkat kedua alisnya. Aduh. Sial.

Berbekal ingatan seadanya, Valent mencoba menjawab dengan tenang. “Ada hubungannya dengan Raja Kecil, Pak.”

Melalui ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat seisi kelas saling pandang. Tidak tahu-menahu.

Hanya saja, Pak Ivar menganggukan kepala, kemudian kembali membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan goresannya di papan tulis. “Iya, benar. Jadi raja pertama kasultanan ini merupakan mendapat julukan ‘Raja Kecil’, dan dia—”

Ada decakan kagum dari mayoritas anak di kelas itu.

Bahkan Altan saja tidak tahan untuk tak berkomentar. “ _Heh_. Wow.”

Valent membenamkan kepalanya lagi. Mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi … _tetapi …_ kalau dipikir-pikir, biasanya ia selalu tidur saat pelajaran dan hal itu menyebabkan ia tidak terpanggil saat namanya disebut bahkan setelah berkali-kali. Aneh sekali dirinya sekarang; suara Altan yang hanya menggumam pelan saja bisa tertangkap oleh telinga.

Setidak nyenyak itukah tidurnya?

 

 

“Wajar saja, kamu kan, mau mati hari ini.” Altan di sampingnya menyahut tiba-tiba.

Valent terkejut, tetapi diam. Masih membenamkan kepala. Oh. Malaikat mautnya bisa membaca pikiran, toh. Yah, bukan berarti hal itu di luar ekspektasinya juga, sih.

 

 

**v i i .**

Istirahat kedua, Filan menghampiri mejanya.

“Halo,” sapanya. “Lagi nggak mau ke kantin?”

“Iya kayaknya.”

Filan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Visi SMS tiba-tiba, dia bilang ke aku untuk disampaikan padamu karena kamu nggak membalas SMS-nya, kalau dia sedang pesan piza ke sini. Katanya kamu sedang butuh penyemangat, jadi … hei! Valent!”

Valent buru-buru berdiri dan secepat kilat berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

_Piza._

Benar juga, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Piza. Makanan sehidup sematinya!

 

 

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di gerbang sekolah yang terbuka. Valent mengerutkan kening. Awalnya ia bingung karena ia berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu Visi, tetapi mungkin anak itu belum turun. Biasanya kan, para pemesan makanan lewat ojek _online_ memang begitu; baru beranjak untuk menghampiri saat si ojek sudah menghubungi dan melaporkan bahwa ia sudah tiba di lokasi.

Valent berjalan ke luar gerbang dan bersandar pada tiang listrik di tepi jalan, memandang ke arah jalanan yang sepi. Kontras sekali dengan pemandangan kendaraan-kendaraan penuh sesak begitu waktunya pulang sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Altan tidak ada.

Bodoh amat.

Mungkin lelah menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di pikirannya setiap kali ia sudah memberikan sebuah penjelasan.

Kata Altan, bukan berarti kematian akan datang menimpanya apabila ia sedang bersama Visi. Jadi ia tidak perlu pura-pura tidak melihat Visi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba lewat di depan pintu kelasnya yang terbuka saat pelajaran berlangsung, hanya karena takut tersambar petir yang datang entah dari mana. Tidak perlu juga mengabaikan SMS Visi yang masuk saat Pak Ivar belum masuk kelas tadi, hanya karena takut kalau dibuka maka kedua matanya akan terkena sinar laser dari layar ponsel.

 _Bukannya katamu kematianku karena Visi?_ tanya Valent saat itu, hanya saja ia mengajukan pertanyaan dalam hati.

“Iya, memang kematianmu itu karena Visi,” jawab Altan, “tapi bukan berarti setiap sama Visi kamu akan mati. Kematianmu sudah tercantumkan dalam buku takdir; kebetulan saja, saat itu ada Visi di sampingmu.”

_Kematianku akan seperti apa?_

“Aku nggak bisa mengatakannya, nanti kamu menghindari kematian itu.”

_Bukannya katamu kematianku sudah tercantum, jadi sama saja, kan, kaukatakan atau tidak kaukatakan?_

“Iya, kematianmu sudah tercantum. Tapi tetap saja kematianmu bisa berubah.”

_Oh, ya? Bagaimana cara mengubahnya?_

“Kamu ini bagaimana, sih? Tentu saja aku nggak bisa bilang!”

_Tapi kamu kan, malaikat!_

“Tapi aku malaikat MAUT!”

Benar-benar pembicaraan yang sangat tidak ada faedahnya.

Altan saja sampai ngos-ngosan. Valent sampai harus mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri agar jangan sampai ia terbawa suasana dan meneriaki Altan tepat di muka. Untung tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka berdua yang dengar. Sangat tidak etis apabila ada yang tahu bahwa Valent bisa sebegini tidak rasional.

Valent mendengarkan suara napasnya sendiri. Menatap aspal yang tidak dilalui kendaraan apa pun.

Hari ini ia akan mati. Entah kapan, tetapi _hari ini_.

Apakah—seperti yang dikatakan Altan tadi—ia menyikapinya terlalu santai? Kalau orang lain yang mengalami kejadian ini, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apakah orang itu tetap memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah? Tetap mencoba tidur di tengah-tengah pelajaran? Tetap menyalakan alarm kelaparan siaga satu setiap kali mengetahui seseorang memberinya makan?

Valent rindu Honey. Seandainya mereka sempat bertemu. Sayangnya tidak.

Valent sudah harus menemui Areng ….

 

 

 

Apakah ini karena jalan raya yang kosong, makanya Valent jadi merasa sepi?

Valent terlambat sadar bahwa jantungnya berdebar keras apabila terus merapalkan kalimat itu di kepala: _ia akan mati hari ini, ia akan mati hari ini, ia akan mati hari ini_ …. Ia akan mati hari ini _sendiri._ Aduh, aduh, tidak adakah orang yang bisa memberi tahunya hal APA yang harus ia perbuat?

Ia banyak membaca novel tentang seseorang yang menjemput ajal atau buku nonfiksi tentang bagaimana menjalani hidup tanpa penyesalan, tetapi bahkan saat menjalaninya sungguhan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

“Lho, Valent ternyata sudah di sini duluan? Aku—”

Tangan Visi menyentuh pundaknya, dan linangan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk pun tumpah karena tolehan kepala yang tiba-tiba.

 

 

 

Ah.

Ia _menangis_.

 

 

 

Setelahnya, terjadilah _kejadian itu_.

Kedua mata gadis itu membelalak seketika. Wajahnya memerah. Gelagapan. Mulutnya langsung membuka, tetapi ia mengatakannya dengan tergagap. “Ma-ma-ma-MAAF!” ujar Visi dengan nada tinggi, setengah menjerit. Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur dengan buru-buru. “Aku … aku … aku minta maaf!”

Valent bahkan belum sempat memikirkan apa-apa. Namun Visi sudah berbalik badan, nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri, kembali memasuki gerbang tanpa mengetahui ada sepeda motor yang sedang melaju dengan kencang, hendak keluar dari sekolah.

“Cepat kabur keburu satpamnya balik—eh, AWAAAS!”

_TIIIIIINNNN!!_

Bunyi klakson membahana, tetapi sekalipun klakson itu berbunyi begitu keras sampai memenuhi halaman depan sekolah, tetap saja tidak dapat memelankan laju sepeda motor yang terlanjur berada dalam kecepatan tinggi. Lurus-lurus menuju Visi yang terlalu terkejut untuk dapat bereaksi.

Kemudian semuanya seolah-olah berada dalam gerakan lambat.

Sangat  l a m b a t.

Saat itu, Valent hanya tahu bahwa ia harus bergerak.

Kekuatan refleks membuatnya segera berbalik badan dan menjulurkan tangan. Otak bawah sadarnya berniat untuk mendorong Visi agar gadis itu terhindar dari tabrakan dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng yang menerima benturan.

Jangkauan tangannya sudah hampir mencapai gadis itu, bersamaan dengan teriakannya—“Visi!”—saat pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal tadi pagi berdiri di samping gerbang.

Sosok itu Altan.

Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi; sekaranglah saatnya bagi Valent menjemput kematiannya.

 

 

 

_Sekarang._

 

 

 

 

**v i i i .**

Sebuah sepeda motor menabrak Visi dan gadis itu terpental sampai ke tengah jalan.

Meninggal.

 

 

 

Valent tidak hadir saat pemakaman.

 

 

 

 

**i x .**

****Ia memang suka tidur. Tetapi baru kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bahwa tidur merupakan kegiatan yang sangat efektif untuk dijadikan pelarian dari dunia.

Pemuda itu mengurung diri di kamar apartemennya.

Katanya, pelaku penabraknya adalah dua siswa kelas tiga yang ingin membolos pelajaran. Mumpung satpamnya sedang tidak berjaga karena saat istirahat kedua beliau meninggalkan pos sekitar sepuluh menit untuk salat zuhur, dua bocah pengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu berboncengan dan berniat untuk kabur secepat mungkin meninggalkan sekolah. Saking tingginya kecepatan sepeda motor itu, anak yang berada di paling depan tidak dapat langsung menghentikan motornya begitu melihat Visi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

Sungguh cerita yang benar-benar bodoh.

 

 

Setelah kejadian itu, sosok malaikat mautnya yang sudah menemaninya seharian menghilang.

Wajar saja.

Altan kan, sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk muncul di hadapannya. Pada dasarnya, Altan hanyalah malaikat maut biasa, meskipun malaikat maut _nya_ , tetapi asal sudah ada nyawa yang melayang menggantikan nyawanya, maka sama saja tugas yang ia emban sudah selesai terlaksana. Beberapa pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepala pun mau tidak mau harus Valent jawab sendiri.

Pada saat itu; saat waktu berjalan melambat dan tangannya yang terjulur sudah siap untuk mendorong tubuh Visi dan menerima terjangan sepeda motor dengan tubuhnya, pandangan Valent dan Altan bertemu dan seketika gerakan pemuda itu berhenti.

Takut.

Kalau ia sungguh-sungguh mendorong Visi, maka ialah yang akan tertabrak sepeda motor. Maka ialah korban yang kematiannya akan diceritakan berulang-ulang dan dikatai sebagai suatu hal yang benar-benar bodoh. Maka ialah yang akan mati.

Valent tidak siap.

Valent _tidak mau_.

Ia melihat sendiri Visi terpelanting sampai ke tengah jalan. Ia melihat sendiri kedua pemuda di atas motor langsung panik, satu di antaranya mencari satpam dan yang satu lagi buru-buru menuju ke jalanan, memeriksa apabila ada kendaraan yang lewat sekaligus mengarahkan lalulintas karena Visi berada dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan untuk dipapah. Gadis itu tergeletak, diam.

Terbujur kaku.

Sekaku Valent.

Tangan pemuda itu masih terjulur; anggota tubuhnya seperti tidak berfungsi seketika. Kedua matanya hanya terarah pada Altan, satu-satunya sosok di sana yang berdiri dengan pembawaan tenang, bahkan melipat kedua tangannya, memandangnya balik, dan tiba-tiba mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Anggukan itu seperti berkata, “Oh. Rupanya seperti ini pilihan yang kauambil ….”

Mobil sekolah keluar dari gerbang, bersamaan dengan Filan dan beberapa anak lain yang berlari ke arahnya. Guru kesehatan dan anggota PMR memindahkan tubuh Visi yang sudah penuh darah dengan perlahan, memasukkannya ke dalam mobil sekolah, dan mobil itu langsung melaju menuju rumah sakit—pastilah rumah sakit di ujung jalan sana.

“Valent!” Filan mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahunya. “Val, Visi kenapa?”

Pandangan Valent teralih. Tetapi ia tidak dapat mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Kejadian selanjutnya seolah terlewat tanpa suara. Pertanyaan Filan yang ditujukan padanya dijawab oleh salah satu pemuda di atas motor, kemudian sempat ada adu mulut sedikit yang berakhir dengan peleraian oleh beberapa anak. Ia dan Filan menuju rumah sakit, dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di salah satu kursi panjang, sementara Filan—ada Hosea juga—sibuk sekali, mondar-mandir ke sana kemari.

Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, Valent tidak bertanya.

Yang jelas, hal itu tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Visi.

 

 

**x .**

Padahal seharusnya Valent yang mati.

Ia bangun dari tidur hanya untuk menggumamkan hal itu berkali-kali, pun ia tidur dengan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Seharusnya bukan Visi. Seharusnya dirinya. Coba kalau ia punya keberanian untuk meneruskan gerakan tangannya yang sudah terjulur itu, untuk mendorong Visi, dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Pasti Visilah yang ada di dunia ini.

Seandainya. _Seandainya._

 

 

Bodoh. Ia bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, _bodohbodohbodoh—_

“Memang.”

Valent dengan cepat menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula hanya berbaring saja. Ia menoleh dan dilihatnya sesosok gadis yang sangat _sangat_ ia kenal berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Memandang. Kedua tangan gadis itu tersembunyi di balik punggung, seolah-olah sudah menunggunya sejak tadi; tersenyum.

“… Visi?”

Valent dengan perlahan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai, kedua tangan di pangkuan, kepala menengadah. Hanya berjarak empat kontak lantai antara kedua kakinya dengan kaki Visi. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya memandangnya. Masih dengan senyum itu.

Diam saja.

Sadar bahwa barangkali pemandangan di hadapannya itu hanyalah ilusi, Valent menghela napas. Membuang muka.

Namun mengulum senyum.

“Vis, kamu hantu atau aku yang gila?”

 

 

 

Terdengar suara tawa geli.[]

 

0 2 / 0 8 / 1 8 : : 2 2 . 4 2


End file.
